


Replaced

by TheMightyGhost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Attempted Suicide, Deception, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Nudity, Pre-Thor (2011), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Selfish Behaviour, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Young Love, harsh words, loki is a little shit, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Loki was her best friend.She thought he cared about her.So why was she so easy to replace?





	Replaced

She was jealous. 

Loki was walking through the royal gardens with a pretty young thing on his arm, laughing and smiling in a way that made her feel unspeakably angry. She should be the one making him laugh and smile, not that… stupid girl! He was her best friend, not hers! Sigrid could feel tears burning in her eyes, glaring at the pair as they sat down on one of the benches, still laughing and joking. 

She had been gone nearly a week and he had already replaced her!

Well, he clearly didn’t wish to be her friend any longer. He hadn’t sought her out when she had returned, he hadn’t bothered finding her. Usually, he would greet her as soon as she returned, but not today. No, he had his new best friend, he was content with that harpy, Sigrid was nothing more than an afterthought. 

It was supposed to be the two of them against everyone else. He was a loner, she was a loner, they had been best friends since childhood. Why was he doing this to her? Was he going to marry that stranger? He was touching her hand, looking so affectionate and open and carefree. He never looked at her like that. Was she not good enough for the precious prince?

She had gone in search of him but wished she hadn’t bothered now. Her heart was beating hard against her ribcage, she felt nauseous, all she wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball and retreat into a realm where nothing bad had ever happened. So, with one last gut-wrenching look at the cosy pair, Sigrid forced herself to turn and walk away. 

** **

She always dined with the royal family, due to her position as Goddess of Knowledge plus the fact Frigga had taken her under her wing to teach her seiðr. Sigrid was dreading dinner. 

When she arrived, Loki was there with that girl, who was sitting where Sigrid usually sat. He didn’t even look up, he didn’t even seem to care she was there. Frigga was looking at her, Thor was looking at her, even Odin was looking at her. Sigrid just turned and walked away, deciding to throw up as soon as she got into her chambers and into her bathroom. 

She didn’t let any of the maids in, she didn’t even let her nurse Magda in. She kept the door locked, curled up on her bed cuddling the toy horse Loki had given to her for her birthday many years ago. It was her only source of comfort. What had she done wrong? Why was he punishing her? Why was he ignoring her? Who was she, his new best friend? His betrothed? His lover? She had so many questions but she was terrified of discovering the truth. 

The next day brought more of the same helpless sorrow. Sigrid wandered to the library, dragging her feet and refusing to look up. She didn’t want to see anyone. She just wanted to read and forget about everything at least for a few measly hours.

She heard laughter coming from her favourite corner of the library. Her gut twisted. She retched, her anxiety spiking. No. No, he wouldn’t! That was their spot! That was where they sat together! Why… why was he doing this to her? This was a living nightmare.

She heaved her guts out into a nearby vase before running out of the library in tears, smacking into Thor as she barreled down the corridor. He caught her, eyes wide in shock. 

“Sigrid!”

She pulled away from him and threw up again, this time in the nearest alcove. 

“I’m going to take you to Eir!”

“No!” she screamed. “Leave me alone!” She broke into a sprint, sobbing profusely as she hurried to her chambers. She slammed the door shut and locked it, racing to the bathroom to throw up again.

There was knocking coming from the chamber door, but she drowned it out with the sound of her sobs. She climbed into the bathtub and curled up on her side, scratching down her arms until she drew blood. The knocking stopped after a while.

She didn’t leave her room for dinner that night. It wasn’t worth it.

** **~** **

She decided to return to Nornheim. She had gone there to study for a week, but upon her return, she had come back to her best friend ignoring her. Maybe if she returned, she could pretend none of it was real, she could live in ignorant bliss. 

She packed her bag, debating on whether or not to take her favourite book. Deciding to take it, she crammed it into her bag before pulling on her traveling coat and leaving the room. She took the long way to the stables, unwilling to bump into anyone she knew. She wanted to go in peace, part of her was tempted to stay away forever. Maybe one day she would be brave enough to confront her feelings, but she felt sick to her stomach. She was better off alone. Being alone meant she wouldn’t have other people hurting her. 

When she got to the stables, her horse Shamrock was missing. 

“Shamrock? Shammy! Sham!” She searched the stables and the surrounding fields frantically, even asking the stablehands if they had seen her horse. One of them had. Her heart sank. Loki had gone out horse-riding with his… friend. She had taken Shamrock. 

Sorrow and anxiety gave way to furious anger. Shamrock was her horse!

She waited, her anger building. When she heard the sound of laughter, she started marching forward. She saw that girl astride Shamrock. 

“GET OFF MY HORSE YOU BITCH!” 

She sent out a shockwave of energy, blasting the girl off her horse and into the mud. Sigrid’s hands were trembling, tears falling down her cheeks. 

“Is it not enough you have stolen my only friend? Now you wish to steal my horse? Well, why not steal everything else?” Sigrid threw her bag at the startled girl and then her traveling coat. She took out her hunting knife and cut her hair, leaving it in a wild mess that fell just below her ears. “Have my hair! You’ve taken everything else!” She threw her hair down then turned around and started running, heading back towards her chambers, all thought of returning to Nornheim gone. She was going to go back to Vanaheim. She was going to pack her belongings and leave Asgard and never, ever return. 

The worst thing was, the entire time Loki hadn’t uttered a single word. He had just sat on his horse with a shit-eating grin on his smug, bastard face.

** **

Frigga came to her chambers that night.

“She took Loki and then she took Shamrock!” Sigrid wailed, head resting on Frigga’s lap. “He’s a horrible idiot! I thought I was his friend! He took her to our spot in the library, she was sitting in my seat during dinner! She’s replacing me!”

“Sigrid, darling-”

“He’s my only friend! I trusted him! I lo-” She cut herself off, burying her face into Frigga’s skirts. “I want to go back to Vanaheim, Frigga. I don’t want to be here anymore. I want to go home… please…”

“Oh, Sigrid…”

“Please!”

“Sleep on it tonight, darling, and if you still feel the same way in the morning, then I will personally take you back to Vanaheim myself.” Frigga kissed her brow. “Just know that you are like the daughter I never had. We would all miss you terribly.”

“Loki wouldn’t. Not with his new best friend,” Sigrid spat out.

“Sigrid…” Frigga sighed. “Alvi is my niece. She is Thor and Loki’s cousin.”

“Cousins can get married!” Sigrid said in return. “And that doesn’t excuse him ignoring me! I don’t care if she’s one of the Norns, she’s still taking everything from me!”

“If you got to know her-”

“I don’t want to! She took Shamrock! Shamrock is _ my _horse! Not hers!”

Frigga didn’t dare argue with her any further. She kissed her brow once again before bidding her goodnight, leaving Sigrid to seethe in peace. 

** **~** **

Sigrid was on her way to the library, intent on finding some of her favourite books to take back with her to Vanaheim. On her way there, she bumped into Alvi.

“Oh! Hello!” Alvi said cheerfully. “You’re Sigrid, right?”

Sigrid stopped and stared at her. “And you’re the bitch who took my Shamrock.”

Alvi’s face fell. 

“I didn’t know he was your horse, Sigrid. Loki said you wouldn’t mind-”

“Well, Loki’s a lying bastard! Shamrock is MY horse! He’s the offspring of my mother’s horse! He’s one of the only connections I have with her!” Sigrid fought back her tears, fists clenched and shaking. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I swear-”

“I don’t care!” Sigrid made to push past her, but Alvi grabbed her before she could. “Get your hands off of me!”

“Not until you listen to what I have to say!” Alvi shouted, face turning red. Sigrid was tempted to slap her. “This entire time, Loki’s been telling me about his best friend. I always go here with Sigrid, this is where me and Sigrid sit, this is where we plan our pranks.”

“He wouldn’t say that.”

“He has-”

“No, I mean he wouldn’t say ‘me and Sigrid’, he’d say ‘Sigrid and I’. If you’re going to lie, at least be grammatically correct about it.” Sigrid yanked herself away from Alvi. “By the way, touch me again and I’ll rip your face off. I don’t like people touching me.”

“Why are you so angry at me?” Alvi demanded. “I haven’t done anything wrong!”

“Yes you have! You’re being all lovey-dovey with him, it’s sick! I don’t care if you’re his cousin, it’s clear you two are… in a relationship! It’s disgusting, you two should be ashamed, he could do so much better than you!”

“What, like being with you?”

Sigrid stiffened. Alvi smirked in triumph. 

“I knew it. I knew it all along.”

Alvi’s voice sounded strange.

“Knew what?” Sigrid’s patience was waning. “Tell me!”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?”

Sigrid faltered.

“Why would you - no, of course not-”

“I do believe the lady doth protest too much.” Alvi’s smirk was growing, looking eerily similar to one Loki would usually don. Oh. That bastard…

Sigrid saw red.

“You… BASTARD!” She slammed Alvi against the wall. “I know it’s you Loki, you conniving piece of Bilgesnipe shit!”

Green swarmed Alvi, Loki’s laughter rising as his face appeared, his height growing until Sigrid was no longer able to hold him against the wall. 

“Surprise!”

Sigrid stared at him incredulously. “Why.”

“Why what?” he said, clearly very pleased with himself. 

“Why… do this to me? I thought I was your best friend…”

“You are, silly.” He smirked when he ruffled her hair. She was in too much shock to respond. “Alvi went home last night. She kindly offered to help me in my ploy to get you to confess your true feelings. And it worked a treat! I’ve never seen you so angry and jealous before, I was mightily impressed when you blasted her off Shamrock-”

Sigrid punched him square in the jaw. 

“YOU BASTARD!” She screamed. “HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!”

“It was all in good fun!” he argued, laughing even though his jaw was bruised. “You’re overreacting, darling. At least now the truth is out, we can finally court one another-”

“WHAT!” Sigrid glared at him with all her fury and anger. “I’d rather Jörmungandr court me than you! You’re no friend of mine, Loki. You’re a horrible person and I never want to see you ever again!”

She turned and ran away, leaving Loki to stare after her, completely stunned. 

** **~** **

She had been forbidden from returning to Vanaheim due to her current state of wellbeing. Sigrid had screamed at both the King and Queen, but they had been adamant, determined not to let her leave Asgard. So, that night, Sigrid climbed onto the balcony railing of her room and threw herself over the edge.

She didn’t tell anyone about what she had done. The fall hadn’t done anything except give her a few bruises. She returned to her chambers miserable and alone, sporting a bloody nose but nothing else. 

She skipped breakfast the next morning in favour of visiting Shamrock in the stables. She spent a few hours with him, grooming him and spoiling him with treats, then took him for a short ride through the nearby woods. 

Whilst she was out there, she heard strange rustlings and slipped off Shamrock to go investigate.

“Hello?” she called out. “Anybody there?”

From out of the undergrowth staggered Thor.

“Thor? What are you doing out here?” She grabbed his hand and helped him stand up, brushing the twigs and leaves from him. “You look a mess!”

“Thanks,” he rasped, voice hoarse. “I was deep in my mugs last night, got a little carried away.”

Sigrid wrinkled her nose. He did stink of ale. 

“You can ride Shamrock back to the palace, you need a wash.” 

Thor nodded, not arguing with her. She climbed up first and helped pull him up behind her, trying not to grimace when his meaty arms encircled her waist. They didn’t exchange many words on their way back to the palace. Sigrid was lost in thought and Thor was lost in his own self-inflicted misery. 

As soon as they returned to the stables, Thor ran off to get cleaned up, thanking her as he raced away. Sigrid rolled her eyes, sighing to herself as she settled Shamrock back into his paddock. 

“Good boy, Shammy,” she whispered, kissing his nose. “Good boy.”

She decided to attend dinner that night. She sat opposite Thor, who looked much better than he had done earlier in the woods. Loki was there, of course, sitting next to his mother. Odin, as ever, was sitting at the head of the table, deep in conversation with Týr. 

“I heard you rescued Thor earlier,” Frigga said with a warm smile. 

Sigrid made a slight noise, chewing on her meat and swallowing before mumbling, “All I did was tell him to wash himself.”

“She’s my hero,” Thor cooed, laughing at the filthy look Sigrid shot him. She noticed the way Loki’s grip on his fork tightened, but found herself feeling vindictive. 

“We should go horse-riding more often,” she declared, “Shamrock enjoyed spending time with you.”

“And I thoroughly enjoyed having my arms around you,” Thor added, winking at her as though he knew what she was doing. Loki’s fork clattered to the ground. 

“Yes well…” Sigrid smiled thinly. “You’re everyone’s favourite prince for a reason.” 

She didn’t look up when Loki abruptly stood up. She didn’t acknowledge the look Frigga gave her as she hurried after him. She just returned to her meal, wishing she didn’t feel so guilty.

** **

“Being vindictive is too hard,” Sigrid whispered to Magda later than evening. Her nurse had helped her bathe and was now sitting on the end of the bed, with Sigrid already tucked up ready for sleep. “I don’t like being mean. But I wanted him to feel the way I’ve been feeling. But I can’t do it!”

“You’re a kind soul, Sigrid,” Magda said softly, “He was being an immature brat. Don’t sink to his level.”

“I won’t, Magda, I promise.” 

Magda bid her goodnight, leaving Sigrid alone with her thoughts. She was moments away from drifting off when somebody climbed through the window and sat down on the end of her bed where Magda had been. Without opening her eyes, she mumbled, “Go away, Loki.”

“We need to talk.”

“No.”

“We need to talk!”

She opened her eyes and sat up, twisting her wrist to form an orb of golden light so she could see him properly. He looked as if he’d been crying. 

“You really hurt me,” she said quietly. “I don’t know what you hoped to achieve, but it didn’t work.”

“It did, though. That’s the thing.” He fiddled with the bed sheet, looking on edge. “You were jealous. I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted to know that you felt the same way I do about you. You’re my best friend, Sigrid, but I can’t go on pretending it’s just friendship between us. I’ve been in love with you for so long, but I was too cowardly to tell you outright. I am truly sorry for hurting you.”

“I don’t think I can forgive you.” She saw the way he visibly deflated. “If you love me, you wouldn’t hurt me like that.”

“What, like you did with Thor?” he snapped.

She just raised an eyebrow. “Your brother is an oaf. I shouldn’t have said what I said, but I was feeling petty.” She stared down at her hands. “You made me feel like I didn’t exist.”

“I’m sorry… I know what that feels like, I should have known.”

“But you still did it.” She sighed. “You made me feel like I never mattered to you. You made me feel like I was so easy to replace. I wanted to go home, I wanted to go back to Vanaheim but your parents refused. Last night I…” She paused, closed her eyes, then whispered, “I threw myself off the balcony.”

There was a beat of silence.

“What?”

“I must have panicked halfway down, my seiðr wrapped around me and shielded me.” She rubbed her wrists, feeling on edge. “All I wanted to do when I returned from Nornheim was spend time with you. I thought you’d be waiting for me. Instead, I found you in the garden with her, and it hurt so much.” She started tearing up. “If your intention was to force out a love confession, then it worked. But I don’t want to be with you. I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”

“Sigrid, please…” Loki crawled up the bed, his hands cradling her damp cheeks. “Please look at me, Sigrid, please…” 

She refused, shaking her head as she continued crying. 

“I’ll do anything, please, please don’t leave me! Please…” He was crying now as well, his hands shaking. Sigrid reached up and took his hands, drawing them away from her face. She opened her eyes and struggled not to look away. 

“Promise me you won’t hurt me like that ever again,” she whispered in a tremulous voice. 

“I promise!”

“Make a vow.”

“I-”

“Make a vow or I’ll never forgive you!”

“I vow on my own life, I vow to the Norns, I vow I will never hurt you like I have done ever, ever again.” 

Sigrid saw the faint shimmer around their clasped hands. She breathed out shakily. “I’m sorry for making you do that.”

“Don’t be. I said I’d do anything for you, didn’t I?” When she didn’t say anything, Loki nudged her chin up, gazing at her firmly. “Don’t feel bad, okay? This was my fault, you shouldn’t feel guilty.”

“I can’t help it,” Sigrid let a stray tear fall, which Loki quickly wiped away with his thumb. She exhaled quietly. “Would you like to go horse-riding with me tomorrow?”

A slowly forming grin spread across his face. “So long as that bumbling oaf doesn’t decide to come with us.”

** **

The oaf was with them of course. Naturally, it would be unfair to show favouritism, and Sigrid was thoroughly enjoying the looks Loki was shooting his oblivious brother. 

They came across a fork in the road. Sigrid was about to turn down the left path when she noticed Thor already making his way to the right. She made to steer Shamrock in that direction, only to see a duplicate of both herself and Loki following the golden prince.

“Come on,” Loki said quietly, “Let’s go this way, we’ll get some peace.”

“I wonder how long it will take for him to realise we’re not there,” Sigrid mused as she guided Shamrock after Loki and his black stallion Helhest. 

“Longer than it should.”

They exchanged an amused look. Sigrid was the first to look away, cheeks warming up. 

They continued on down the woodland path until they reached a beautiful waterfall. Dismounting, Sigrid removed her riding boots and decided to dip her feet in the pool of water. She turned when she heard the sound of clothes being removed, blushing bright red when she realised what Loki was doing.

“What the Hel!”

“I don’t want my clothes getting wet.” Loki finished removing his clothes, shameless in his nudity. “Are you going to join me?”

“Uh…” She averted her gaze from him and awkwardly fumbled with her tunic and trousers. She stripped right down, piling her clothes next to his before cautiously joining him in the pond. She dipped down until only her head was visible, enjoying the sound of the waterfall close by. 

The water was cool and refreshing, soothing her aching joints and muscles. She swam towards Loki and splashed him, giggling when he pretended to be upset about his hair getting wet. He proceeded to splash her in return, until it dissolved into a splashing fight which ended when water got up his nose and caused him to sneeze violently.

Sigrid lazily circled around him, rolling onto her back, feeling weightless. Her fingers brushed against him, and then suddenly she found herself being pulled under. When she rose coughing and spluttering, he was laughing. Scowling, Sigrid dived at him, dragging him under. When they both rose to the surface, thoroughly soaked, they started laughing and play fighting. It felt good. It felt like it had done before the whole incident. It felt like the good old days.

But it wasn’t, was it. Things had changed between them. Sigrid found herself lingering on his firm body. Her hands glided down his wet torso. His hands were on her hips, sliding down until he was touching her bottom. Her breath caught in the back of her throat. He inched closer, she tilted her head up, her own hands touching his bony hips. She tentatively drew her hand closer and closer to his groin, seconds away from touching him.

“YOU LEFT ME!”

Thor’s booming voice startled them both so much that they both screamed. When they turned to glare at the God of Thunder, he was laughing at their misfortune. 

“I think I’ll join you!” he said cheerfully, already halfway undressed.

“Oh Gods no…” Loki muttered. 

Sigrid had to agree with his sentiment.

** **~** **

A few weeks came and went. 

Sigrid had been working in the Archives all morning, only surfacing when the need for sustenance became too much for her to bear. 

She was sneaking into the kitchens for food when she bumped into Loki. Shrieking, she flailed and fell onto her butt, a pile of food cascading down onto her. 

“My cake!” Loki cried out in distress. 

“Oh, never mind me!” Sigrid wiped cake from her face, huffing irritably. “Why are you stealing cake from the kitchens?”

“Mother banned me from having anymore cake after that incident with the Ambassador from Alfheim.” Loki bent down and started cleaning her up with a cloth, grimacing in displeasure. “I think you need a shower.”

“Mm.” 

“You can use mine, since you only have a bath in your chambers.”

“Oh, how generous of you.” She allowed him to take her by the hand and teleport them both to his chambers. She walked into the bathroom and started stripping down, calling over her shoulder, “I need some clean clothes!”

Moments later, Loki entered the bathroom carrying a pile of his own clothes. “Here you go.”

“Thank you.” She handed him her dirty clothes, not caring about being naked in front of him. It was clearly having an effect on him, if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by. Sigrid smirked. “Are you aroused more by the cake or by me?”

“Can’t it be both?”

She blushed a little, smiling coyly as she turned her back on him and turned the shower on. She stepped into the bathtub under the golden shower head and started washing the cake from herself, aware that Loki was still watching her. 

“Are you going to stand there all day?”

“Huh? Uh… yeah.”

She glanced at him curiously. He coughed awkwardly, seemingly coming to his senses. He left the room and she thought he’d stay out whilst she showered. She used some of his shampoo to wash her hair, enjoying the scent of it, smiling at the thought of smelling like him. 

She squeaked when arms came around her, pulling her against his bare chest. “Loki…” she swallowed thickly. “I don’t think this is appropriate.”

“Since when has that ever stopped us?” he whispered into her ear, causing goosebumps to form over her skin. His large hands started rubbing soap all over her, setting her senses on fire. By the time his hands reached her breasts, she was panting, her insides tingling, the heat between her thighs aching. 

She turned around so she could look at him. Acting on instinct alone, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up until her lips were inches from his. She heard him swallow, she could feel his arousal pressing against her belly, making her all the more excited. 

“Kiss me,” he whispered, almost pleading with her. His hands were resting on her hips, his breath hot and heavy against her parted lips. “Please.”

She closed the distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted angst but also good happy feels so ta-da! 
> 
> Also HC is Sigrid is kinda messed up in the head, depression anxiety etc, so the whole suicide thing was more related to being completely overwhelmed with everything and being at breaking point. Didn't really make that clear when I was writing it but for those curious, here ya go.
> 
> Thought of the vow as being similar to the Unbreakable Vow.


End file.
